


Woes and Victories of a Summertime Cashier

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Background- Allison/Isaac/Scott, Background- Danny/Ethan, Background- Erica/Boyd, Background- Lydia/Aiden, Cute Derek, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Why I gotta suck at tagging so much omg I apologize, cashier!Stiles, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really just wants to brain himself on the cash register.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woes and Victories of a Summertime Cashier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeeGollyWiz13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/gifts).



> Okay so funny story. This is actually based on true events that have transpired recently to the lovely GeeGollyWiz13. And I could not resist writing up something about it because PLOT BUNNY FROM HELL GOOD LORD!
> 
> Edit: hey lookie their, I actually beta'd this morning! So it'll make you question my intelligence a little less lol

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

His shift consists of a never ending stream of beeps as barcodes of items are slid across the scanner. It’s a monotonous robotic process or scanning, and bagging, and exchanging currency.

Oh the woes of being a cashier. Especially when you’re being a cashier, during summer vacation, and work twelve hour shifts.

Stiles really just wants to brain himself on the cash register. And more than once he’s contemplated seeing if the barcode scanner would be bright enough to blind him, temporarily of course. But for one it really wasn’t worth the risk and two he _swears_ any time he actually so much as thought about it wistfully his supervisor would pop out of thin air, clap him on the shoulder, and ask how everything is going.

He hasn’t been overly tempted to think about it again since that happened.

It’s midday and Stiles stomach is growling and snarling like a wild beast. The cashier that’s supposed to relieve him for his lunch break is an hour late, so that means he’ll probably end up not getting to eat until after his shift. It isn’t the first time it’s happened.

For midday the store is really a ghost town. Everyone else in town is probably either out at lunch or catching a movie at the mall or hanging out at the mall or out and about doing other fun summer activities that Stiles himself can’t do because he’s stuck standing on his feet for give or take twelve hours in a little cubical with a cushioned mat that doesn't do _shit_ to help alleviate the pain in his legs from standing too long.

But while he is bored and kind of hot, the store is always a bit muggy and the air conditioner is ancient and doesn't work very well, he’s grateful that the lull in business gives him a little free time to goof off. Which consists of him leaning against the little table that people sign their checks on or whatever and slips his cell phone from his back pocket.

Technically with store policy he’s not supposed to have his phone out until his break, so he glances around and makes sure none of his supervisors are around, they’re most likely out back smoking anyway, and then turns his attention to the text messages and emails awaiting for him.

His emails mostly consist of updates of authors that he follows on different fanfiction sites, and there’s an email from one of his guild friends reminding him about the upcoming raid that they’re supposed to be doing –honestly he feels a bit guilty about that because with his hectic work schedule he’d completely forgotten about that, oops- and then of course the rest of his emails are junk spam messages about pills that will naturally increase his penis size up to seven inches. That particular email makes him cringe a bit because even with him being average in that department with those pills, if they work, his dick would majorly be in someone’s intestines.

Stiles quickly deletes the email and thumbs down to his text messages.

There’s a picture message from Erica. The picture shows her and Boyd smooshed close together, Erica beaming at the camera with sunglasses big enough to hide most of her face, her teeth gleaming white and lips for once void of their normal crimson lipstick. Boyd is grinning too but he has his mouth pressed against Erica’s cheek. He remembers her saying they she and Boyd were going to head down to the coast for the summer, and from the background Stiles can just make out blue cloudless skies and deep blue ocean and a bit of wood railing. He figures they’re on a pier. The caption that’s attached to the message reads _Don’t work too hard! Xoxo_

Stiles rolls his eyes but saves the picture to his phone. The two of them are really too precious.

The next message is a text from Lydia, or rather there are several text messages from her. Most of them consist of how Danny keeps getting frisked by the airport security, and how she wants to petition to have the body scanners destroyed because she feels absolutely violated by stepping into them. And really, Stiles doesn’t blame her, he wouldn’t want to be oogled at by old creepy TSA  either.

He quickly shoots back a message to play nice with airport security and not to scare them too much. It makes him sigh and shake his head. Insanely jealous that she’s going overseas with Danny, and their twin boyfriends, to visit her exboyfriend in London.

Okay, Stiles isn’t exactly jealous about that per se. That ship has long since sailed. And he can only imagine how awkward it’ll be for new boy toy meeting old boy toy and cringes. At least Danny will be there to break up any fights.

Begrudgingly Stiles sends another text to Lydia to tell Jackson that he says hi. It’s the polite thing to do anyway.

The last message he has is a video message from Scott. He glances up from his screen to make sure nobody is coming to his line and that none of his bosses are around to chew him out because as much as he bemoans the job he actually really needs it. His precious jeep is a diva and is higher maintenance than Khloe, Kim, _and_ Kourtney Kardashian combined.

His video player opens and it’s a little staticy and the image is a bit grainy but he overlooks it. It’s obvious Scott is walking around from the audible crunching he hears, that and all he can see is Scott’s boots on the ground as he walks. Then the image blurs a bit when Scott moves the camera up too fast. A small little campground with one lone red tent comes into view. Isaac and Allison sit on a log, from what Stiles can see they’re both smiling and leaning in close while they talk.

“Hey guys! Say hi to Stiles,” Scott says and Stiles can practically hear the grin that’s on his best buds face. Isaac looks over to Scott and gives a blinding smile and waves dramatically.

“Hi Stiles!” He croons, still waving. Stiles can hear Scott laughing. Allison goes to hide her face from the camera, obviously not wearing makeup or bothering much with her hair since they’re all camping in the middle of nowhere. Stiles finds it funny that Scott has good enough service to send a video message.

“Hey no hiding, say hi to Stiles, he’s all lonely back home,” Isaac says pulling Allison’s hand away from her face, Stiles can hear Scott agreeing. The grainy image of Allison rolls her eyes and she smiles and waves at the camera.

“Hi Stiles, don’t worry, I’ll have these two home to you soon. I’m getting sick of them already,” she laughs loudly, clearly joking.

 A moment later the image blurs even more and then Scott’s goofy mug appears on the screen. He has a dopey grin, though it’s obvious he’s trying to look wounded.  “See what I have to put up with?”

Allison and Isaac protest loudly at that. Stiles swears he sees a coffee mug go flying being Scott. He rolls his eyes at his friends.

There’s a scuffling sound on the video and then Stiles sees Isaac and Allison come into view, each on either side of Scott resting their chins on either of his shoulders, all three of them grinning happily.

“We’ll be home soon though and then we’ll all hang out and we’ll make your summer suck less,” Scott declares proudly and Stiles snorts at that.

In the next minute Isaac leans in and whispers something into Scott’s ear and Stiles can see his mischievous grin, one that mirrors Allison’s.

Scott looks confused, his brows furrowing and the camera dropping a little as he turns his focus onto Isaac. “Wait, who’s going skinny dipping in the lake?”

There’s uproarious laughter and the camera drops even more and then the video ends. Stiles bites his lips together to keep in his laughter. He will never understand how Scott manages to have a relationship like he does but he’s happy that his bro’s got game and is happy.

Someone clearing their throat in front of him makes Stiles jolt to awareness, his limbs flailing and sends his phone crashing to the floor. For a moment he thinks he’s been caught by his boss but when he looks up, oh holy mother of fuck that is not his boss.

Instead of short, round, and brown nose he finds tall, dark, and let me climb you like a tree. Decked out in tight jeans and a Henley that clings to broad shoulders and nicely muscled pectorals and oh hello biceps of the gods.

The man can only be described as sex on legs. Sex on legs who clears his throat again and looks at him expectantly.

Stiles is confused for all of two seconds until the man looks pointedly down at the conveyor belt. Oh right, he’s at work, working as a cashier. He really should ring up the guys purchase.

“Friend’s all out having fun without you,” mister fuckable asks gruffly though Stiles imagines the guy is actually trying to be friendly, in his own way.

Stiles nods and opens his mouth to answer when he looks down at the item he’s scanning. His hand is on a packet of under armor underwear. They’re black.

The reply he had been forming dies on his tongue and leaves his mouth as the highest squeak he’s ever made since puberty. He can feel his skin from the base of his neck all the way up to his ears burn with embarrassment when the guy smirks at him.

“Athlete?” He asks, just to save face and be polite, and try and pass off as a human being with more than one brain cell.

If anything the guy grins wider and swipes his debit card to pay for his purchase, and shakes his head. “Not since college. These are just really comfortable.”

Stiles is pretty sure that by now his face is beet red and could probably fry an egg when he hands over the guys receipt and their fingers brush.

To say that Stiles watched the guy walk away would be, well, it would be entirely accurate. He can’t help himself, especially when he notices the guy is built like a perfect reverse triangle, all broad shoulders that taper down into perfect slim hips that just beg for him to wrap his legs around.

He takes a deep breath and tries to keep things under control south of the border.

After mister sexy is no longer in site Stiles sighs and goes back to his work when more people decide to start going into his line. It’s a steady boring stream. No more embarrassing incidents or anything exciting really. The highlight of his day has come and gone.

That is, until a pair of women, one older and stunning and one about his age that he kind of remembers from class last year and more intimidating looking come into his line with a couple standard summer purchases of sunscreen and beer and a pair of skimpy little swimsuits that he has to almost cause himself physical harm not to imagine the two women in.

He greets them like he’s supposed to, polite and professional, asks to see identification for the beer and okay he glosses over store policy and doesn’t ask for the others identification and prays to every deity that he doesn’t lose his job for that.

The exchange is all really professional and boring until the younger of the two elbows the older none too subtly and rolls her eyes but looks amused too, it’s a very confusing range of emotions.

Stiles frowns but wishes them a good day and hands them their receipt. The older clears her throat and leans closer to him, smiling an almost predatory smile that reminds him vaguely of Erica and then she’s sticking a folded up piece of paper in his face.

“Our brother wanted you to have this,” she says through her grin that’s all teeth. He takes it hastily like he’s afraid of losing a finger. She chuckles and straightens back up.

They’re a few steps away when he startles out a question. “Why didn’t he give it to me himself?” He asks even though he has no idea what the paper is.

The younger of the two turns back to him and gives him such a flat, unimpressed look, that he swears his balls try to seek refuge in his abdominal cavity.

“Because he’s too chicken shit when it comes to people he’s attracted to,” she answers just as flatly as her looks.

He gapes at the two of them as they leave and it isn’t until they’re out of site that he unfolds the paper. His eyes zero in on the back. There are two things written on it. One is a number that he obviously doesn’t know, and underneath that is a name. _Derek._

Stiles frowns. He doesn’t know any Derek’s or of anyone who would want to give him their number. He’s honestly about to chalk it up to being a prank on the gangly kid who wears a batman shirt under his store policy vest even though it’s technically, very, out of dress code, when he flips the paper over and realizes it’s a receipt.

There’s only one purchase: under armor underwear.

Stiles breaks out into a grin and does a fist pump of victory.

Okay so maybe being a cashier isn’t as bad as he made it out to be after all.

Either way he knows his summer now has the potential to get a whole lot more interesting.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this. I'm actually really proud of it because it's just so damn cute and I really wish Kayla would have gotten the guys number like Stiles did. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments mean the world to me!


End file.
